


Left Me Lonely

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby's secretary host, before and after Ruby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Me Lonely

Her name is Anna Williams. She was a paralegal for a real estate law firm in Cheyenne. (No one ever understands the difference between 'paralegal' and 'secretary' unless they're in law themselves.)

'Was', because she disappeared for two weeks, no notice, nothing, not even a missing persons because she wasn't in touch with her family and didn't have a roommate, and she got fired.

As if it was Anna's fault that she inhaled the blackest and nastiest-tasting cigarette smoke ever and the smoke had a personality.

The demon left her at a hospital several states away, and Anna stumbled into the emergency room, unable even to articulate what's wrong with her more coherently than the flat-out lie of "I fell and hit my head". (The nurse told her off for driving in that condition. Anna knew better than to say she didn't drive.)

Anna had plenty of time to think while waiting for the doctors to come have a look at her. The demon smoke, it was planning something for the man she was with, something nasty. She should warn him, she thought. But all she had to go on was the name 'Sam' (not exactly unusual) and his absurd height.

When Anna finally made her way home (fortunately she was carrying her purse when she was snatched, and the demon left it to her, so a bus ticket was easily achieved), she hit up Google.

 _The Philistines asked, "What guilt offering should we send to him?" They replied, "Five gold tumors and five gold rats, according to the number of the Philistine rulers, because the same plague has struck both you and your rulers._

 _with the ark of God on it, and Ahio was walking in front of it._

Yeah, that was helpful.

Six Foot Four Productions. Sam & Max, the Freelance Police. More from the Bible. Anna finally hit paydirt on the third page of results for "sam six foot four": Sam Winchester, deceased felon. The face in the photo was the same as the haunted man Anna's smoke had killed a man to save.

Anna read over the list of Winchester's crimes and nearly threw up. Whatever he'd done to piss off the demon, he deserved her revenge. On to more important things: getting her job back, or getting a new one.


End file.
